


one call away

by goofball46



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball46/pseuds/goofball46
Summary: sara accidentally calls the wrong number, and suddenly she's booty calling ava sharpe. like, the ava sharpe. and somehow, it ends way better than she expects.aka an excuse for me to write pure smut





	one call away

Sara’s not quite drunk but somewhere past buzzed, and it’s nice. It’s a _good_ feeling, to relax without having to worry about an anachronism or someone getting themselves killed or someone running into their younger self.

Something’s off though, and it takes her a second to recognize what it is - she’s frustrated. Her first instinct is to work out the frustration in the gym, maybe pretend a punching bag is Damien Dahrk’s face, but she realizes quickly that that’s not quite the kind of frustration she’s feeling right now. And – oh.

It’s been a while, she reasons, scrolling through the contacts on her phone. Her eye catches on the name Alex, and that night comes flooding back to her. Okay, so maybe it hasn’t been _that_ long. She takes a sip from her beer. She and Alex had had fun, even if neither of them were with who they really wanted to be with. Her eyes slip to the name below Alex’s, and she tells herself that it means nothing that thinking of who she wanted to be with made her look at Ava’s name. She takes another, longer drag from her beer, and while she’s drinking, presses down before she can think about the consequences of booty calling Supergirl’s sister.

“Sara?”

Alex sounds weird, but Sara attributes this to the beer. “Hey,” she answers, her voice dropping as she puts on her most seductive tone. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

And then Sara’s phone call is very _rudely_ interrupted by a time portal opening in front of her and one very disgruntled-looking Ava Sharpe marching through.

“Ava,” Sara says, startled. “Now’s not a good time.”

“Why are you calling me?”

It takes longer than it should for Sara to put together what’s happening, but after a few seconds of confused squinting, her eyes drop down to her phone and she realizes her mistake. “Fuck.”

Ava’s looking at her expectantly, her arms crossed, looking as professional and stoic as she can with her hair down and mussed, wearing what appears to be pajamas. Because of _course_ she wears plain white pajamas that are as similar to a pantsuit as possible without being her usual uniform.

“Did I wake you up?” Sara asks.

“Yes,” Ava answers, and she unfolds her arms to push a piece of hair back behind her ear. “I was assuming it must’ve been an emergency, but now I’m starting to wonder.” She looks good with her hair down, Sara thinks idly. Really good.

“You should wear your hair like that more often.”

“Why did you call me?” Ava asks again, and Sara can’t come up with a good enough lie.

“To be honest, I was trying to get laid,” she says, because she absolutely can’t say the words _booty call_ to Ava Sharpe.

“And you thought-”

“No! No. God, no,” Sara says. She realizes she’s protesting way too much, and so makes the situation worse by adding, “Not that I _wouldn’t_. I mean, not that I haven’t thought about it.”

And God, this is awkward. Ava’s cheeks are reddening, and Sara’s being way less smooth than she usually is. Something about Ava just throws her off, and it’s honestly just unfair.

“I was calling a friend,” she explains. “A one-night stand from a few weeks ago. I must’ve pressed the wrong name.”

“I see.” Sara’s never seen Ava so _flustered_ before, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t… kind of cute. “Well, then I’ll just… go, I suppose, and… leave you to it.” She turns and flicks her wrist up to open a portal.

“Wait,” Sara blurts out, and she could really end up regretting this. But Ava turns back around, and she can’t back out now. “You could always stay, if you wanted.”

Ava gives her a confused look, and Sara rakes one hand through her hair. “What?”

 “I’m usually much better at this.” Sara laughs. “I’m just saying. You’re hot. I’m hot. It was going to happen sooner or later.”

“You… _oh_.” Ava’s eyes widen with understanding.

“Not quite the reaction I’m going for, babe,” Sara quips, and Ava’s eyes narrow.

“Captain Lance, if this is some kind of joke-”

“Ava,” Sara says. “You can just say no if you don’t want to.”

Ava’s at a loss for words, and Sara’s sick of talking, so she takes a step forward and kisses her.

Kissing Ava is fucking ethereal. Her lips are softer than Sara could’ve ever imagined, and she lets her hand drift up into her hair, the thick blonde waves falling over her fingers. Ava’s tense, but she’s practically melting against Sara’s body, pressed as close as she can physically be. Sara opens her mouth into the kiss, and Ava reciprocates instantly, licking into Sara’s mouth and –

And she’s pulling away.

Because of course she is.

Because she’s Agent Ava Sharpe and she’s Captain Sara Lance and they’re enemies. Kinda. Sort of.

Sara’s eyes drift open, and Ava is… tense. As usual. Very few words describe Ava Sharpe quite as well as ‘tense.’

“Fuck,” Sara says. “I’m sorry, Ava, I shouldn’t have-”

But then Ava’s kissing her. “Don’t apologize,” she says, when they break apart for air again. “You might be… ridiculous and immature and very, _very_ bad at listening to rules-”

“Such a charmer,” Sara teases.

“You’re beautiful, Sara.” There’s a moment of nothing but heated eye contact before they’re in motion again.

Ava is kissing Sara again, and Sara moans into it. Ava smiles at that, at winning the first moan, and Sara’s thigh finds its place between hers again, pressing up hard to win back the upper hand. Ava gasps, her fingers finding purchase on Sara’s top and tugging it up over her head. Sara helps her by leaning back to pull it off the full way, and Ava’s fingers drag down her abs, appreciating the definition. Her fingers trace the skin just above Sara’s waistband, and the shorter girl’s hips jerk forward, pressing into Ava’s. Ava tilts her head down to bite and suck at a point on Sara’s neck, and she moans again.

Sara’s fingers find the waistband of Ava’s pajama pants, and she pulls them down, pushing them down her long legs and letting them pool around her ankles. Sara sinks to her knees, and Ava’s head falls back, eyes fluttering closed.

“Has anyone ever told you your legs are literally a gift from God?” Sara asks idly, nipping at Ava’s inner thighs. Her fingers curl under the waistband of Ava’s black panties and stay there while she bites a hickey into a high point on Ava’s thigh, and Ava almost growls.

“Sara,” she chokes out, her voice thick. “Please.” Sara pulls down Ava’s final layer and finally puts her mouth where Ava wants it, her tongue flicking over Ava’s clit. “Oh, God,” she moans, and Sara feels a strong surge of pride at that. She teases Ava’s entrance with two fingers, and when Ava’s knees wobble, she presses inside her, reveling at the wetness she feels there. She sucks on her clit, and Ava’s hand shoots down to bury her fingers in Sara’s hair, back arching. She curls her fingers inside her, and it’s all she needs to send Ava over the edge, her legs shaking with the struggle of standing while Sara fucks her through the aftershocks.

Sara stands again, pressing a kiss first to Ava’s neck, then to her lips, enjoying how uncharacteristically rumpled the taller woman looks. Her face is glowing and her eyes are clenched shut, and it makes Sara smile with pride. “Hey, you,” she murmurs, and Ava opens her eyes slowly.

“Wow,” she says, and Sara’s grin widens. “Don’t let it go to your head, but that was incredible.” She lets out a soft moan. “I can’t believe you just fucked me while I’m wearing my pajamas.”

“I can’t believe Agent Ava Sharpe just said the word fuck,” Sara responds, reaching for Ava’s hand again.

“I don’t know how I’m standing upright,” Ava says.

“You’re doing wonders for my ego.”

“Like it needs the help.” Sara pretends to be offended, and Ava shuts her up by kissing her again. “Bed. Now.” She pushes Sara back towards the bed, laying her down and taking a second to drink in the sight of a topless Sara Lance in bed, blonde hair splayed out behind her.

“What?” Sara asks, and a smile ghosts over Ava’s lips.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You said that already.” Sara grins. “And you’re a dork.”

Ava rolls her eyes and flips them on the bed so that Sara’s on top, undoing her bra and flinging it somewhere across the room. She leans up to drop kisses down from Sara’s neck down her chest, kissing with just a hint of teeth. Pulling back, she unbuttons Sara’s jeans and Sara moves to help shove them down and off, dropping them off the bed, revealing a lacy black thong that makes her mouth water. Sara straddles Ava’s thigh, rocking against it so Ava can feel how wet she is. Ava pulls Sara back down so the shorter woman is pressed flush against her, kissing her hungrily and flexing her thigh under Sara. Sara moans, and Ava’s hands move down to grab her ass, fingers digging into the flesh, and Sara rewards her by whimpering.

Sara grinds down on her thigh, and Ava moves her hand to push past the scrap of fabric passing for underwear and presses three fingers into her. Sara’s moans are delicious, and Ava moves her mouth to Sara’s collarbone, sucking and biting a hickey into the sensitive skin there.

“Oh, God, Ava,” she husks out, thrusting her hips against Ava’s fingers. “Fuck, _yes_.” Ava crooks her fingers, and Sara clenches hard around her. “ _Yes_.” Ava stretches her fingers inside Sara, pressing the heel of her hand up against her clit, and Sara’s moans become a lot less coherent. Ava bites at Sara’s fluttering pulse point, hard, and Sara comes for her, crying out her name.

Ava frees her fingers and sucking them into her mouth to lick them clean as Sara recovers, moving just slightly so she’s next to Ava rather than on top of her. “Jesus, Ava,” she pants out. “I knew you’d be good, but… wow. Babe, you were… so incredible. Better than I dreamed.” Ava looks over at her, hair tangled and breathing hard.

“You dreamed about this?” Ava teases.

“God, Ava… I’ve wanted this since we first met. You, wanting to kill me and my team. Your hair up in that stupid bun. You’re hot when you’re angry.” Sara presses a kiss to Ava's shoulder. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

"Good." Sara yawns. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"We'll see," Ava responds, in a voice that absolutely indicates a  _yes_.

Sara yawns again, loudly. “You wore me out, Sharpe. Bed?”

“I should go,” Ava starts, but Sara wraps an arm around her waist.

“Please stay?” Sara rests her head on Ava’s chest, bright blue eyes shutting with exhaustion. “Just for tonight. We can talk about it all tomorrow.” Ava sighs.

“Of course.”

“Good,” Sara murmurs, and within minutes, her breathing has evened out, and she’s asleep, arm draped across Ava. The feeling it sparks in Ava is so close to the word _home_ that it makes Ava’s head spin, and she realizes she wouldn’t mind spending many, many more nights sleeping next to the unpredictable captain. She drops a kiss to the top of Sara’s head and closes her eyes, and before she knows it, she’s fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hang w me on tumblr @agtavasharpe


End file.
